The abrasives industry generally concerns abrasive products comprising a binder and a plurality of abrasive grains. During abrasion, the abrasive grains are brought into contact with a work surface generally at a considerable pressure and with development of a substantial amount of heat. It is important for such operations that the abrasive products securely retain the abrasive grains. That is, generally, premature release of the abrasive grains from the abrasive products is to be avoided.
A variety of abrasive products are known, including coated abrasive products, bonded abrasives and nonwoven abrasives. Generally, premature release of abrasive grains has been a problem with respect to all of the various types of abrasive products. The problem is particularly significant when the abrasive product is used for high stock removal applications. During such uses, the abrasive product must be able to withstand high pressures and rotative speeds, while still providing a good, sufficient abrasive cut. For example, a coated abrasive disk may traverse 12,000 revolutions per minute (rpm) and be subjected to an interface pressure as high as 15 kg/cm.sup.2. Such severe conditions may be preferred for certain applications as they result in increased cut rates. However, they severely tax the integrity of the bond between the abrasive grain and the binder (adhesive) system. If the bond at this interface fails, the abrasive grains are ejected (or shelled) from the abrasive product.
In the coated abrasive industry, the term "shelling" is sometimes utilized to refer to the phenomenon of premature abrasive grain release from binder, in use. Generally, the term "shelling" is applied whether the product involved is a coated abrasive or some other form of abrasive product, such as a bonded abrasive or nonwoven abrasive. Herein, the term "shelling" is meant to refer in general to premature release of abrasive grains from a binder system (or bond system) without regard to type of construction or substrate involved.